Sickby
This story is about Rigby getting sick and Mordecai and the others have to take care of him. But once they finds out that Rigby is faking it, they have to find away to make him get back to work. So relax and enjoy the story! P.S When ever you see this, ()()()()()()()() that means the next scene. Today, everybody was waiting for Mordecai and Rigby to get back from there trip from Texas. They have been gone for 2 weeks and the gang was outside in front of the house. Pops - “I wonder when they are coming back.” Benson - “They should be here soon Pops.” Alex - “I hope they bring me something good.” Skips - “I see the taxi.” They see the yellow taxi and it stopped in front of the house. Mordecai came out with his suitcase and wearing a t-shirt. Alex - “Hey Mordecai! How was your trip? Did u bring me something good?”” Mordecai - “It was good and I got you a t-shirt. But there is one problem.” Benson - “What’s that?” Mordecai - “That.” He pointed to Rigby and he got out of the taxi looking pale and sick. Pops - Oh what’s wrong with him?” Mordecai - “He said that he ate an egg salad sandwich then all of the sudden he got sick.” Skips - “Where did he get the egg salad sandwich from?” Rigby - “I took from a guy who was in the bathroom. (Groans) Why?” Skips - “You shouldn’t have done that because he might have Worm Fever.” Alex - “What’s Worm Fever?” Skips - “It’s an illness that little worms go inside you and hurts your insides.” Benson - “How do you know that he have it?” Skips - “Well, the symptoms are getting chills, high fever, vomiting, and moaning in pain.” Mordecai - “Well are you sure Rigby have them?” Then he looks at Rigby who was groaning and look even sicker.” Mordecai - “Are you ok dude?” He touches his head and realizes that it was hot. Mordecai - “Whoa dude, you are burning up.” Then Rigby look even sicker and threw up all over Mordecai’s feet and he and the rest of the gang look gross out. Mordecai - “I’ll take that as a no.” ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() In the living room, Rigby is lying down on the couch with an electric blanket and his pillow. He saw Mordecai coming down stairs after taking a shower. Rigby - “Dude… (Moans) I’m sorry I threw up on you.” Mordecai - “It’s cool.” Then Benson came in and said: Benson - “Ok Mordecai, since Rigby is sick your gonna do his work when he gets better. And Alex is gonna help you do the work.” Mordecai - “No problem.” Then Benson left and Rigby said: Rigby - “Mordecai (coughs) do you mind getting me something to drink at the coffee shop?” Mordecai - “Sure dude.” ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() In the living room, Rigby is lying down on the couch with an electric blanket and his pillow. He saw Mordecai coming down stairs after taking a shower. Rigby - "Dude… (Moans) I'm sorry I threw up on you." Mordecai - "It's cool." Then Benson came in and said: Benson - "Ok Mordecai, since Rigby is sick your gonna do his work when he gets better. And Alex is gonna help you do the work." Mordecai - "No problem." Then Benson left and Rigby said: Rigby - "Mordecai (coughs) do you mind getting me something to drink at the coffee shop?" Mordecai - "Sure dude." Rigby - "Thanks." Then he fell asleep. Mordecai went outside and drove the cart to the coffee shop. ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() At the coffee shop, Mordecai saw Margaret and Eileen and he said: Mordecai - "Hi M-Margaret." Margaret - "Hey Mordecai, where's Rigby?" Mordecai - "Oh he uh have Worm Fever." Margaret - "Aw poor Rigby. I hope he gets better soon." Eileen - "Me too. I know what it likes to have Worm Fever." Mordecai - "Really? How many days have you got it?" Eileen - "It only lasted for three days." Mordecai - "Cool uh I need some kind of drink to help Rigby get better." Eileen - "I know what he need." She ran into the kitchen and in a few minutes later, she had a cup with a cap on it. She hand it to Mordecai. Mordecai - "What is it?" Eileen - "It's tea. This should help Rigby feel better." Mordecai - "Ok thanks Eileen." Then Mordecai left the coffee shop. ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() It had been a week and Rigby still not better. He is now lying down on the couch watching TV but he still looks sick. Right now Mordecai, Alex, Benson, and Skips were in the living room. Skips was checking Rigby's temperature. Benson - "Well?" Skips - "Well it's at 75." Mordecai - "But Rigby said he still sick." Rigby - "Yeah (coughs) I'm still got Worm Fever." Alex - "But Mordecai said Eileen had Worm Fever and she felt better in 3 days." Skips - "Well, maybe it's because that Rigby's weaker than Eileen and it's take a while in his body." Rigby - Hey! I'm not weak!" Benson - "Ok well I'll give him more time off." Mordecai - "Where gonna leave, you need anything?" Rigby - "Yeah can I have some water, fruits, cookies, and for you guys to read me a story?" Alex - "What else you want Mordecai to do? Give you a back massage?" Rigby - "No. But that is a good idea though." Alex - "Augh." Then the gang went outside expect for Rigby who continue to watch TV. ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() The guys where outside and Alex was sitting on the railing. Mordecai - "This weird. I don't know why Rigby not getting any better." Alex gave him a look. Mordecai - "What?" Alex - "Is it me? Or are you really this stupid?" Mordecai - "What? How am I'm stupid?" Alex - "Cause Rigby is using you guys!" Benson - "What?" Alex - "Don't you guys get it? Like yeah I know Rigby was sick before but now since you guys are doing his work, bringing him food, reading him stories, he doesn't wanna get better." Mordecai - "So he's faking it?" Alex - "Yes." Mordecai - "Augh! I can't believe we did all those things for him!" Benson - "He is so FIRED! In fact, I'm GONNA FIRE HIM RIGHT NOW!" He went up a few steps until Skips stop him. Skips - "Benson you can't!" Benson - "Why not?" Skips - "Because I read in the park book that it's against the rules to fire a sick worker. Even if Rigby faking it, he will tell Maellard and he will fire you." Benson - "What! Well what are we gonna do? Because he is not gonna get away with it!" Alex - "Um I got an idea for Rigby to get out of bed." Skips - "What is it?" Alex - "Well, Rigby will feel better quickly if he was going to be fire and replace." Mordecai - "Wait, fire him?" Alex - "Not for real we just make him that he being fired and replace." Mordecai - "I'll like the plan." ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() In the living room, Rigby is relaxing and being a bum. Rigby - "Ah this is the life." Mordecai and Alex came in the house and Rigby went back to being sick. Rigby - "Hey dude (fake coughs)." Mordecai - "Hey dude. Did you hear that you been replace." Rigby - "Wait what?" Alex - "Yeah cause you are so sick we have to replace you." Rigby - "I'm gonna get fired?" Mordecai - "Yeah Benson is gonna replace you with Cody." Rigby - "What!?" He got off the couch and look outside the window. He saw Benson talking to Cody, and was shaking hands. Rigby quickly ran back outside, and beg on his knees: Rigby - "Benson please don't replace me! I'm feeling better now and I was faking being sick so that I don't have to work! I'm sorry!" Benson, Alex, Cody, and Moredecai all started to laugh. Rigby - "What's so funny?" Mordecai - "We knew that you where faking it dude." Rigby - "What?" Alex - "Yeah so we had to pretend to make you think you where getting fired to get your lazy butt up." Rigby - "I'm sorry guys" Benson - "And if you EVER prented to be sick again, YOU ARE SO FIRED!" He left and Rigby said: Rigby - "I'm sorry, I just didn't want to work." Mordecai - "It's ok, just don't do it again." Alex - "You guys wanna play video games?" All of them - "Sure." Category:Fanons